dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡La vida según Pikachu 2!
Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Hola a todos! y el maestro del Smash Bros os traen la segunda parte de ¡La vida según Pikachu!. Bueno, os contaré las novedades: 1. Nuevos personajes. 2. Más chistes graciosos. 3. ¡Houndoom es derrotado! 4. Más charlas en el MSN. 5. Nuevos profesores. 6. Y un pilón de cosas más sin sentido. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Los personajes serán los mismos, y habrán nuevas sorpresas, como la aparición de personajes que no salieron en la anterior entrega (bueno, me he pasado) y la aparición de usuarios de Dialgapedia. Capítulo 1: ¡Houndoom es derrotado! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos. Soy el maestro del Smash Bros. (Aparte) Os__a, pues mola el mote, me lo quedaré. Bueno, por donde iba, ah si, hoy iba a derrotar a Houndoom con mi técnica no jutsu no ninja del Smash Bros. Lo he titulado "Super Kame de energía Pitchulera del GTA SA con Mod". Mola, ¿eh? Bueno, me estoy haciendo un pesao, será mejor que empiece. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mientras estaba preparando mi segunda autobiografía, he conocido a un amigo, se llama Munchlax, pero le gusta que le llamen Shiny. Shiny, sal. Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: Hola ma__nes, soy Shiny y no soy shiny XD. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, nos dejamos de chorras o vamos a lo que vamos. Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: A lo que vamos. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Eres el rey de los chistes malos. Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: Vete a la ver_a. (En casa de Jetairliner1987, perdón, en casa de Houndoom...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Eh, Houndoom, sal de tu casa de mi__da para que te parta la cara! (Houndoom sale de muy mala leche.) Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: (Extremadamente tope cabreado) ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!!! Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: Hombre, ahora que te veo me sé un chiste malo: Esto era un Houndoom que se llamaba chiste, se murió y se acabó el chiste. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No cuentes esos chistes tan malos! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jajaja te pille. ¡Super Kame de energía Pitchulera del GTA SA con Mod! (Cataplum.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jajaja... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡¿QUÉ?! (Houndoom sale ileso.) Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: Muajajaja, he salido ileso. Ahora si. ¡Lanzallamaaaaaaaaaaas! Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: ¡Jutsu de chiste malo! Va un caracol y derrapa. (El lanzallamas de Houndoom desaparece y Houndoom es dañado.) Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: ¿Como se muere un chino en lepe? De lepente. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: ¡AH! Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: ¡Super mega chiste malo! Van 2 y se cae el del medio. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Houndoom es derrotado.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Atiende, Houndoom. Si te vuelves a meter conmigo, llamaré a mi amigo para que te cuente chistes. Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png: ¡Nooooooooooooo! (Se oye un pedo, y luego a Houndoom cagándose.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, nos vamos. (Durante el camino.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno amigos, esto ha sido la derrota de Houndoom. Adiós y hasta la próxima. Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: Oye, ahora me acuerdo de un chiste: es... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Enfadado) ¡Super Kame de energía Pitchulera del GTA SA con Mod! Archivo:Cara de Munchlax.png: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FIN... Capítulo 2: El trabajo Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hola a todos. Hoy no tengo ni idea de que hablar, así que voy a poner "otro día en la escuela". Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Hoy tenemos literatura a primera hora. (Ya en clase...) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Hola a todos, volví de mi recuperación. Y como vengo de mala leche, os voy a fastidiar. Tenéis que hacerme un poema de lo que vosotros querais. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: A la mi__da, lanzallamas. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Ja eso ahora no me afecta. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Toda para ti. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Tu me vacilas, ¿no? Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Si, y como dijo Herodes, te jo__s. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Mejor me callo... Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Bien, ahora que se calló ese pesado, me vais a hacer, aparte del poema, un trabajo de 500 palabras sobre lo que hacéis todos los días. ¿No es así, señorito Pikachu? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Vaya, me descubrió. (Ya en casita.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, si os preguntais porque ya estoy en casita, es porque no me ha dado la gana de poner las otras clases, pero os voy a mostrar cuanto me he divertido: Archivo:Nada.gif Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bien, ahora, a hacer el trabajo. (Y en la habitación de Pikachu...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Veamos... ¿De que puedo hacer yo un poema? Ah, ya sé. (Tras un rato de escritura, Pikachu escribió lo siguiente.) En un misterioso lugar, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, vivía Juan Castilla, el de la mano escribidilla. Un día de extremo aburrido, Juan Castilla fue a casa de su novia, corriendo como un gamo y perdiendo la fe, muy pronto descubrirá que todo lo que hizo fue una pendejada. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que has tenido una idea genial? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡UAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Y tú que c__o haces aquí? ¿No ves que estoy trabajando? Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Usted perdone, Juan Castilla, pero es que ese poema es la real cagada. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Es que acaso sabes hacer tú un poema que esté bien? Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Pensando maliciosamente) Le diré un poema de mi__da, y como es tonto lo escribirá y le pondrán un suspenso, además le pediré algo... (Dejando de pensar) Vale, te diré un poema. (Y el poema que le dijo era...) En un lugar de la po__a de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme vivía Juán de la Troya, con sus 6 metros de po__a. Tenía 100 doncellas, pu__s todas ellas. Se fo__o a 99, dejó a una para el jueves. Y para ese jueves, se fue a ver a su p__a. Toc toc ¿Quién llama? Soy Juán de la Troya con mis 6 metros de polla, dejame pasar que te quiero fo__ar. Oh Juancito Juancito has de esperar, pues tengo la regla y el compás. ¿Qué regla ni qué co__nes? Te voy a meter la po__a hasta los pulmones. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Mirando a Pichu como a José Mota) ¿Tú eres tonto... Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ...o comes mierda? Si, ya sé que me ibas a decir eso. Y por eso, me voy a chivar. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Muy bien. Te haré lo mismo que en el capítulo 1, pero sin la ciencia ficción. Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: ¿Quieres decir...? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Cabreado) ¡QUE TE METERÉ EN LA LAVADORA! ¡Y ESTA VEZ VA EN SERIO! (Pichu rompe en lágrimas.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Llorando como Bruce Lija) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Lo mete en la lavadora.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: (Tras salir) Eres un CA__ÓN, y digo CA__ÓN en mayúsculas porque eres un verdadero @#$¬/*OJFDS?¡2%=09)8/-+5@~SUSUSU)Pokégags mola@#~~€¬¬€~#"!XPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. (Lo vuelve a meter en la lavadora.) Archivo:Cara de Pichu.png: Brualjjafkdafdnadvhkabalkfsdckfh (Tragando jabón.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, ya no sé que hacer, así que haré el método secreto. (Al día siguientetetetetetete.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: ¿Tú eres tonto? (Si, la verdad es que me parezco a tí.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: Mi__da. (Para ti, y cómetela con hierba.) (Bueno, prosigamos.) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Bueno, ya he calificado vuestros trabajos. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: (A Ivysaur) Mal. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: (A Combusken) Fatal. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: (A Luxio) Mi__da. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: (A Charizard) El tuyo no lo he corregido, lo he usado para limpiarme el culo. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Hombre, ahora que dice eso, le diré que cada vez que me limpio el culo imagino que tú eres el papel higiénico. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Castigado hasta las 14:30. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: (A mí) Señorito Pikachu, ¿me puede decir dónde está su trabajo? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Mi hámster se lo ha comido, igual que usted se va a comer esta os__a. (Le da una os__a en la nariz. El profesor se desmaya y le sangra la nariz.) Todos: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno amigos, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les veo la próxima vez. Adiós. FIN... Capítulo 3: La historia de cómo conocí al Cenizo (Era una pacífica tarde. Pikachu llega a casa, muy herido, junto a su madre y a Luxio.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu herido.png: Aaaa... me duele... Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Dios... eso debe de doler. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Ay, hijo mío. ¿Cómo has podido hacerte semejantes heridas? ¿Me lo vas a contar? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu herido.png: Si... ahora te lo digo. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngAtención, a partir de ahora, Pikachu narrará en diálogo interno, y será el narrador. Gracias por su paciencia.Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Espera, pera, pera... ¿qué haces escribiendo en eso? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu herido.png: ._. Para tener un recuerdo. (Aquí empieza la historia.) (Era una pacífica noche como la de ayer, solo que no era de noche y no se parecía en nada a la de ayer. Llegó a clase un nuevo alumno: Ryhorn. Ah, Ryhorn, nunca me olvidaré de él. En las escuelas donde había estado lo llamaban el cenizo, aunque sabe Dios por qué.) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Atención, alumnos, tengo 3 noticias: la primera es que os odio, la segunda es que el profesor Scizor no ha venido y yo daré las mates (>=() y la tercera es que ha venido un alumno nuevo a clase. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida a... ¡Kakáaaaaaaaaa! Archivo:Cara de Miltank.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Es Kakáaaaaaaa! Archivo:Cara de Meowth.png: Hola, me he vuelto chico, así que vengo a la escuela. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Ah, si, también ha venido otro alumno. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Se llama Rhyhorn, sed buenos con él. (Rhyhorn parecía buen chico, y lo era, pero siempre tenía una cara larga.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Por qué esa cara larga? Archivo:Cara de Rhyhorn.png: Porque me llaman el Cenizo. (Le dí unas palmaditas en el hombro para animarlo, y de repente...) (¡Recibí un calambre! Y aún por encima...) 200px: ¡Imma firin'ma lazer GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! (Y explotó todo.) Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Tienes suerte de que el profesor Scizor, que también es el director, no esté aquí, sino te mandaba allí con un parte. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Ahora que lo pienso, si sustituyo a Scizor, yo también soy el director. Tes un apercebemento. Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png: ¿Es que acaso ahora hablamos gallego? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Os__a! ¡Pero si es lo p__o plagiador! Archivo:Cara de Haunter.png: ¿Qué? Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: ¡Ahí está el plagiador! ¡A por éeeeeeeeeel! (Haunter recibe una paliza y es mandado al hospital.) (Más tarde...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Me he vuelto loco y me han puesto un apercebemento. Como vea al Rhyhorn ese... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Eh? Ahí está. ¡A por él! (Rhyhorn se va pitando.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Jo, es rápido. ¿Cómo lo alcanzo? (Pensando, pensando, Pikachu vió a un Voltorb que gira gira giraaaaaaaaa.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: (Antes de que lo pensaseis) Hola, soy Pikachu. ¿Quién eres? Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png: ... Soy el Pelotansio. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, necesito atrapar a un tipo. ¿Me ayudas? Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png: Si. Hagamos como Kirby cuando tiene de compañero a un Wheelie. (Y...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Vamos toooooooooo follaooooooooooooooooooooooos! Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png: ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (De repente, el Pelotansio choca con una piedra y explota. Pikachu sale volando.)ç Archivo:Cara de Scyther.png: Multa por explotar en la calle. Archivo:Cara de Voltorb.png: Mierda. (Volando...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Miren, soy Supermáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. (Al llegar al suelo, me rompí el peroné, la tibia, los dos brazos, el menisco izquierdo, el esternocleidomastoideo y la cabeza.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ay... (Volvemos al presente.) Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png: Esa es la historia más absurda del mundo. ¿Y te han puesto un apercibimiento? ¡Te voy a mataaaaaaaaar! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu herido.png: ¡Luxio, ayúdame! ¿Luxio? (Pero Luxio se fue, Luxio no está, no dijo adiós.) Archivo:Cara de Luxio.png: Si que lo dije, lo dije a la mitad de la historia. (¬¬) FIN... Capítulo 4: Clasecitas Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Anda, si resulta que no he hablado sobre las clases. Bueno, pues nada, nada. Matemáticas Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Ésta es la clase de matemáticas. Archivo:Cara de Scizor.png: Bueno chicos, hoy vamos a hablar de las coordenadas. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: ¿Qué c__o es eso? Archivo:Cara de Scizor.png: Pues son puntos entrecruzados entre si, por ejemplo: A2, B4, C6... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Y el punto G? (Risas en toda la clase.) Archivo:Cara de Scizor.png: Señorito Pikachu, si vuelve decir una ma__da como esa, le echo fuera con apercebemento. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Qué dice de hacerme una ? Archivo:Cara de Scizor.png: Se acabó, apercebemento, y fuera, vete al despacho del director. Huy, espera, si yo soy el director. Pues después hablaré contigo. De momento sal fuera. Lengua Atención: A partir de aquí, el capítulo ya no será tan gracioso, sino algo dramático. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Esta es la clase de lengua. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Hola p__os, soy MissingNo., no XD, soy Girafarig, aunque ya me conoceis. Bueno, hoy vamos a estudiar la sintaxis. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: ¿Y por qué no la de con taxis? Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: Porque tu madre me la pela. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: ¿Te metiste con mi madre? Ahora si, me encabroné. Toma lanzallamaaaaaaaaaas. Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO, mi vida está pasando ante mis ojos! (Visualización: Recuerdos de Girafarig.) Archivo:Nada.gif Archivo:Cara de Girafarig.png: ... (Ha muerto) Todos: ._. Archivo:Cara de Charizard.png: Aquí no ha pasado nada. (Más tarde.) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, solo ha sido una pesadilla... Estaba soñando que estaba escribiendo que ha muerto el profesor. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, ya que estamos, os presentaré las clases que tenemos... Pero antes prenderé la tele. Tele: Últimas noticias. Ayer mismo ha sido asesinado, a base de lanzallamas, el profesor Girafarig Celentéreo. Su autor fue Charizard Mismagente. Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ._. Ha ocurrido de verdad... entonces... eso significa... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO VA A SER GRACIOSO! (Ya en el funeral...) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png: Bueno, amigos, estoy muy deprimido para seguir... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adios. FIN... Capítulo 5:El secreto de Abra Comentarios *JAJJAJAJAJAJ bueno no tanyos pero esta ok siguela Haciendo Con el Triple de Gracia¡¡¡¡En el mundo distorcion ¿What a Question? Coments¡¡¡ *Ajajajajajajajaja!!! en un lugar de la.... ajajajjajaja!!! [[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'Ángel Shiny']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Què vols?']]~ Bloc ~ A WOWiki... 14:14 27 abr 2010 (UTC) *Ajajajajajajajaja!!! i love phione and you? 21:26 20 may 2010 (UTC) *No hace falta decirlo, esta dialganovela es...¡¡¡LA O_IA JAJAJJAA¡¡¡link=Usuario:Carlos96link=Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 [[User blog:Carlos96|''Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|Mi ciudad]] 13:36 28 may 2010 (UTC) *No te puedes romper el esternocleidomastoideo 'KABOOM!!!-Talk Me''' 21:42 8 jun 2010 : @Ciber: Lo sé, pero sólo es para ver si os dais cuenta y para hacer algo de chiste.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 21:29 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Novelas